<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Devouring (Secrets) by Kimium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245966">Devouring (Secrets)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium'>Kimium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gift Fic, Hinted Leo/Niles, M/M, Mention of burning dead bodies, Mention of collateral building damage, Mention of ill/dying people, Oneshot, Pre Revelations Route, Secret Devouring AU, Very minor OCs for plot purposes, alcohol drinking, light fluff, mention of dead bodies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:15:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot. Pre Revelations Route. Gift Fic.</p><p>“I can help bring some people inside. Where do you want them?” Odin’s voice carried louder this time.</p><p>There was a shuffle of robes before one of the other healers pointed to a street out of Leo’s view. “Down that way to the house at the end. You’ll see a sign indicating it’s the medical bay," they then paused. “And you really can assist them?”</p><p>The phrasing caught in Leo’s ears. Was Odin offering more assistance beyond escorting the injured to the medical bay? Perhaps Odin knew healing magic? If he did that was news to Leo. Maybe later he could ask Odin? No matter. Now wasn’t the time. Leo started to walk once more.</p><p>“Yes, if they want me to,” Odin’s voice carried in the wind."</p><p>Healing can be achieved through more than one method. (Some things are best left devoured and forgotten.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon | Leo/Zero | Niles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Devouring (Secrets)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureReference/gifts">ObscureReference</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays to you, ObscureReference!!!!</p><p>So, full disclosure: I started on a fic prompt from your list of ideas. I was about 8k into it when I hit a major wall. Everything felt clunky/I wasn't pleased with it. Thus, I quickly started this fic so I'd have something to gift you for the holidays. The other fic will be finished at a later date, so expect a late gift some time in the future. Also, I want to apologize for falling into my usual trap of "when in doubt write Leo Trio". Regardless, I hope you enjoy this fic. Sorry about not being able to finish the fic from your prompt list in time.</p><p>Hello to everyone else!!!</p><p>As I said above, this fic is a gift for my lovely co-writer, ObscureReference. We write FE Fates fics together (currently finishing up a Modern Mafia Fates AU). I cannot tell all of you enough how much I treasure Obscure's friendship and insight. Without it, most of my fic writing would definitely be a lot more challenging. </p><p>I hope you all enjoy this fic! I also highly recommend you check out ObscureReference's fics. She mainly writes for FE Fates so if that interests you please give them a read/kudos/and comment!!!</p><p>As always please feel free to leave kudos and or comments. They really make my day and inspire me. Also, if you want to check out my tumblr the link is right <a href="http://www.kimium.tumblr.com">HERE</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In front of them lay a town. Some of the buildings were destroyed, their remains laying as smoldering rubble. A few of the buildings were still standing, but with large, charred chunks taken out of them, as though a jaw filled with smoldering teeth had opened and taken a bite, leaving ashen teeth marks. The people of the town were moving around, rebuilding efforts clearly in the works. Most of them had barely given a glance to them beyond a polite glance and smile of gratitude. A few people were blatantly staring, but most of them were children, hands covered in soot, eyes wide.</p><p>The wind picked up and the smell of fire and ash, which still lingered in the air, waffled roughly over to them. Leo wrinkled his nose as he inhaled. The rain, which had lightly begun to drizzle and fall in a light sheen in the morning mingled with the fire and ash, adding a damp layer. The smell coated Leo’s lungs and stuck to every crevice with the same vile stabbing of senses that mold created. Exhaling sharply, Leo turned to his platoon of soldiers behind him. Some of them shuffled on their feet, no doubt experiencing the same discomfort that Leo was facing. Their horses, which were properly secured and dismounted tossed their heads and whined lightly. Only Niles and Odin were standing properly, not a trace of discomfort. In Niles’s case it was due to years and years of hiding behind masks, keeping his true feelings to himself. In Odin’s case he was brightly smiling and practically bouncing on his feet, as though he was readying himself to sprint and assist the people.</p><p>Which, really was why there were there. Leo cleared his throat and gathered his troop’s attention. Rebuilding efforts across Nohr were always on the way now that the threat of war with Hoshido lingered as heavy as the smell of soggy ash and fire in the air. Bandits were taking advantage of the situation, of the turmoil and the rates of attacks were increasing. Nohr was a flint box, waiting for the right moment to spark, igniting like the town in front of them had. Leo’s orders were sadly becoming routine for him and his troops. The only bonus was the speed in which everyone sprung to action. Leo waited at the side just in case someone needed further clarification but soon it was only him standing at the entrance of the town.</p><p>“Time to get to work.” Leo muttered to himself.</p><p>Walking into the town, Leo by passed some of the smoldering rubble at the entrance and made his way to the center of the town. People gave him a wide radius. Clearly even though Leo wasn’t flaunting his status being signaled out as the one in charge was enough to make people want to stay away from him. Turning a sharp corner, Leo paused the beginning of the block. The smell of wet ash and fire was stronger. One of the buildings had been demolished by the flames, only burnt wood sticking up as remainder of the building. However, another smell was laced between the fire, ash, and dampness. Rancid and putrid, Leo immediately clasped his hand over his nose, as though it was enough to stop the smell of burnt flesh and decaying bodies from reaching his senses. It wasn’t but it didn’t stop Leo from not dropping his arm and edging around the edge of the damage, careful to not jostle the workers.</p><p>Up close Leo could almost make out some of the bodies and their features. In an almost strange twist of good fortune most of their features were obscured by the burns or the rubble. Leo hoped for the dead soul’s sakes they perished by asphyxiation from the flames rather than burning to death. It would be a merciful death in comparison to feeling and smell of flesh burning. However, to the side were stretchers of people who were injured. Leo politely averted his gaze, not wanting to stare too long at the ragged marks and burns from the incident. Medics and healers were off the sides, talking to one another and helping people out. Wave after wave of healing magic filled the air. The soft floral smell and coolness of the magic began to mix with the air, giving a welcomed moment of respite and relief for all surrounding. Leo savoured the smell, hoping to drown out the other awful smells from his senses.</p><p>Other people bustled around the medics and healers, giving them a wide berth but what caught Leo’s attention was a familiar head of blond hair and long drag of a dark mage’s cape. Pausing in his stride, Leo stared at Odin, who was talking with a low tone to the healers. A soft, empathetic look was across his face as he nodded along to the medic before breaking their conversation to kneel at one of the victim’s side. A hand, rough and warm from training clasped the victim’s hand. (Training that clearly screamed using a sword. Where Odin had learned to use a sword was lost on Leo and was never brought up by Odin.) Words of encouragement spilled out of Odin’s mouth as he leaned closer to the victim, his ear practically at the person’s lips. A long second passed before Odin nodded and lifted his head, turning to the healer once again.</p><p>“I can help bring some people inside. Where do you want them?” Odin’s voice carried louder this time.</p><p>There was a shuffle of robes before one of the other healers pointed to a street out of Leo’s view. “Down that way to the house at the end. You’ll see a sign indicating it’s the medical bay.” They then paused. “And you really can assist them?”</p><p>The phrasing caught in Leo’s ears. Was Odin offering more assistance beyond escorting the injured to the medical bay? Perhaps Odin knew healing magic? If he did that was news to Leo. Maybe later he could ask Odin? No matter. Now wasn’t the time. Leo started to walk once more.</p><p>“Yes, if they want me to.” Odin’s voice carried in the wind.</p><p>Leo turned the corner at the end of the block and continued towards his destination. Reaching the town square, Leo looked a moment to look at the damage. The town’s prized clock tower was completely in ruins, the stone and rubble pilled at his feet and scattered all around the plaza. Trees were broken, snapped in half and some of the surrounding shops and buildings were also in ruins. Grabbing his tome, Leo flipped it open and began to cast his magic. Immediately the trees began to regrow and snap back to life. Branches began to move as though they were limbs and gently knocked the rubble away, dusting themselves off before straightening and growing naturally upwards. Many people paused in what they were doing to watch Leo and the small ting of pride that hit Leo was welcomed. Magic truly was a sight to behold and to think that humans could learn it never ceased to amaze Leo. Curling his magic upwards in the tree, Leo sealed the process off, leaving the tree properly standing and repaired. A few people clapped mostly in thanks but partly in awe. Leo’s cheeks flushed a little bit, and he continued his task, repairing the trees around the square while gently using the limbs and roots to help shuffle the rubble into a neat pile. By the time he was done all the trees were back to normal and the rubble pile was shuffled off the side.</p><p>“That’s quite impressive, mister mage.”</p><p>Leo turned. An elderly woman was standing off the side, arms clasped lightly behind her back. The white of her hair ran all through and fell into a neat braid. Her clothes were slightly nicer and given how a few people hovered around her, as though they wished to assist her, Leo summarized that she was important.</p><p>“Thank you, ma’am.” Leo shut Brynhildr and pulled out another tome. “It’s the least I can do to help out. I’ll clear this rubble away too.”</p><p>“That’s very kind of you.” The woman smiled very warmly. “The people tell me that you’re the leader of the kingdom’s troops?”</p><p>“Yes, that’s me. I’m Leo.”</p><p>“Leo. What a strong name. My name is Martha. I’m the leader of this town.”</p><p>A strong name, huh? Most people turned to Xander and admired his strength and charisma. Or they turned to Camilla and her unyielding but kind personality. Strong for Leo was linked to his magic not his name. He pushed the flush that threatened to rise to his cheeks away.</p><p>“Martha. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Leo carefully summoned some wind magic, grinding the rubble into dust, keeping it contained within a sphere, so it didn’t fly off. “My condolences for what’s happened to your village. Tell me, have attacks to your town increased?”</p><p>Martha’s face fell a little. “Sadly, they have. The attacks prior were isolated incidents. People who live in the outskirts of town have had minor things stolen such as equipment or tools. However, this bandit attack was an organized one, their leader relishing in the destruction of our town. The people who lost their lives were merely attempting to protect themselves, their loved ones, or were unfortunately caught in the crossfire.”</p><p>That was alarming. Going from just a few isolated incidents to a full-on attack? “If you don’t mind me asking, were there specific items the bandits stole? Things you noticed they were targeting?”</p><p>“Just the usual: gold, anything valuable, and food. Our town is known locally for wine as well, so barrels of it were primarily stolen.”</p><p>The usual then. Leo tightened his grip on his tome and shut it. “I promise we’ll make sure that this doesn’t happen again. I’ll have some soldiers stay behind for a little while to keep watch. I’ll also make sure to report everything accurately.”</p><p>“You’re very kind, Leo.” Martha lightly bowed. “However, I’m afraid our incident will be buried under the other ones popping up in the area. The Crown has many issues, and the wellbeing of a small town isn’t top priority.”</p><p>Her words slightly stung in both how she was right and pointed at the same time. Leo shoved the other tome in his holder and glanced around. True, in the reports everything was stark and dry, a black and white situation being painted by numbers. The ever-looming threat of war with Hoshido was also a large shadow that consistently drained what little patience his father had left within him. However, to agree with Martha was outright suggesting that Leo wasn’t doing his best to change the ever-stacked odds against the common folk. It hurt. He was a prince and increasingly the title felt merely like an ornament hung on Leo rather than something he could use for change. Even Xander, Crown Prince, was experiencing issues when discussing with King Garon and the rest of the council. Leo’s heart twisted. No. He couldn’t think negatively. If Leo didn’t do something, then who would? He had to use his privilege to the best of his abilities.</p><p>“I promise I’ll do my best to make sure not just this incident but the other incidents around the area aren’t swept under the rug.” Leo softly, but firmly told Martha. “Our job is to protect the people who simply want to live their lives peacefully.”</p><p>Martha’s eyes widened and shone a little bit. Her mouth opened but whatever she was going to say was cut when Niles stepped over to Leo, his gaze sweeping naturally over the area for threats. When he arrived within arm’s reach of Leo, he gave a bow in a flourished manner, as though he wished to put on a small play. Leo’s mouth twitched into a half smile.</p><p>“Niles.” He greeted.</p><p>“Milord Leo.” Niles silkily replied. “I have my report, if I’m not interrupting your conversation?”</p><p>“It’s fine. Please, go ahead.”</p><p>“As you wish. I did a sweep of the perimeter. No bandit activity and little sign of them. I did, however, find a faint trace of the direction they took off in. As for the cleanup everything in the west side is clean and I’m certain by midafternoon this drizzle will have died, and building can proceed smoothly.”</p><p>“Thank you, Niles. I appreciate the work.”</p><p>“Always my pleasure.” Niles purred. “Now, I believe I’m to find Odin and assist him?”</p><p>Leo resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow. He rarely gave explicit jobs to his retainers, knowing the two of them always had their own agendas that flowed smoothly into his own. Especially Niles. Why he wanted to seek Odin out in particular was left for debate, but Leo wasn’t going to stop Niles. Knowing Niles, he simply wanted to check up on Odin as well, make sure he was fine.</p><p>“Ah, of course.” Leo played along for simplicity’s sake. “I last saw Odin assisting with the medics. I’m not certain exactly where the medical bay is, but perhaps if you could assist us, Martha?”</p><p>He half turned to Martha who was staring at Leo with a stunned expression. Leo blinked and waited a moment. Martha jumped slightly, as though she had just noticed Leo’s direction turned to her.</p><p>“Oh, of course. I’ll be able to assist you, young man. If you could follow me?”</p><p>“My thanks.” Niles simply said to her before looking at Leo. “Permission to leave,<em> milord</em>?”</p><p>The stress on “milord” didn’t leave Leo’s attention. He gave Niles a very silent look, but Niles merely offered a sliver of a coy smile, flashing it for a second before schooling his face into a blank look.</p><p>“Milord?”</p><p>“Yes, permission granted.” Leo let whatever game Niles was playing slide. Perhaps Niles would bring it up later. Or he’d tease it and make Leo out right ask himself.</p><p>Niles offered a bow before he went off with Martha towards the medical bay. Leo watched them go for a moment before he turned his attention back to the work that needed to be done. Work slowly bled into a blur of actions and weariness, Leo only pausing when the rain slowly died down, the clouds moving back, to reveal the sinking of the sun. The start to the end of the day was painting the sky an orange that was slowly burning in vividness, dying out in a flare of yellows and reds. Soon they’d fade into a deep blue and night would wash over in a veil of congealed darkness.</p><p>“Sir, Leo, sir?”</p><p>Pulling his gaze away from the sky, Leo turned to see a man standing a polite distance away from him. His shirt was messy and dirty from the strain of work but his posture upright.</p><p>“Yes, can I help you with something?”</p><p>“Martha has asked me to find you and bring you to her.”</p><p>“All right.”</p><p>Leo tucked his tome away and followed the man through the town, glancing around to notice the construction and clean up that they had accomplished. If Leo was correct in his assumption by the end of the week majority of the minor damage would be fixed. It warmed his heart and Leo smiled to himself.</p><p>At the end of the block was short building, which the man stopped by and politely gestured for Leo to walk inside. Giving the man a nod of thanks, Leo walked up to the door and knocked before entering. Inside was a small office space with a desk, an oval table that could fit a maximum of three people, and a narrow but tall bookcase. In the corner was also a fireplace, which was roaring to life. At the desk was Martha, who smiled as Leo entered and gestured to the seat in front of the desk.</p><p>“Please, take a seat.” Martha said with a kind voice. “Sorry for calling you away so abruptly.”</p><p>“It’s not a problem.” Leo sat down. “What can I do for you?</p><p>“Oh, you’ve done plenty for us. We’re most grateful. I asked for you to come here because I want to invite you and your troops to stay for a dinner. It won’t be much, but I feel it’s important to repay you and the soldiers.”</p><p>Dinner at the town, huh? Leo glanced out of the single window. While the rain had indeed let up and the sky was clear the roads weren’t in the best condition. Even though they could make it back with little incident the combination of night and wet roads could hinder their journey and make it longer than necessary. Besides, it wasn’t as though Leo was required to return home immediately. In fact, he had planned for at least three days in the village, assisting them. Though in those plans Leo certainly hadn’t calculated the town as a factor of assistance. Burdening them in helping more people after a disaster wasn’t polite or reasonable. At least they could rule hunting or fishing out of dinner plans. Many of the soldiers would be pleased at the news.</p><p>“That’s very kind of you. We’d love to accept your offer. Is there anything we could do to help?”</p><p>Martha waved her hand. “Nonsense. This is our way of paying you back. I’ll send someone to let you know where dinner will be held later.”</p><p>“Thank you again.” Leo stood up. It was time for him to spread the news. The best way would be to find Niles and Odin, who last time he had heard, were heading towards the medical bay. “Wait, before I leave. Could you direct me to the medical bay?”</p><p>Martha nodded and with a quick set of directions, Leo was off, walking down the street and towards the medical bay. As Martha had told him there was a sign hanging outside that easily signaled the location. The building in question was mercifully (and fortunately) not destroyed. Two stories in height, the building had multiple windows and was built of solid wood. Leo stepped inside and was greeted by a small front entrance. Beyond that lay a hallway for the ground floor wing and stairs for the upstairs wing. A couple of people were there behind a desk and one jumped up the moment they saw Leo. The one that jumped up was a younger man with short hair and the faint traces of a beard beginning to show. The other one was an elderly woman with wrinkled but firm looking hands and a warm smile.</p><p>“Hello.” Leo greeted. “I’m looking for a couple of people. One has an eyepatch and white hair. The other is blond and loud. Have you seen them?”</p><p>The boy promptly shook his head, but the older woman’s face fell, the smile disappearing. Leo’s mind paused and he withheld a sigh. Perhaps Odin had done something to annoy everyone or Niles had teased a little too much? It wasn’t out of the realm of possibility and despite the slight pang in his heart at feeling the urge to apologize for his retainers, Leo readied himself.</p><p>“They both left some time ago.” The woman said before Leo could speak. “I believe they went to help with some construction.”</p><p>Oh. That was it. Odin and Niles hadn’t done something to annoy anyone. Leo half breathed out a sigh of relief and immediately guilt settled like a heavy stone in his stomach. He had doubted his retainers and while sometimes the feeling wasn’t unfounded jumping to conclusions wasn’t good. Leo would have to curb that behaviour before it became a habit.</p><p>“Thank you for the assistance.” Leo half turned to leave.</p><p>“That blond one, what’s his name?”</p><p>Pausing Leo turned to the old woman. “His name is Odin. Why?”</p><p>“Odin.” The woman repeated before she looked directly at Leo. Under the light of the building her face was tinged with an almost orange tone and the light danced across her wrinkled face. “You’re the leader of the group, yes? That boy’s talents are very precious. Yet, I hope he and you use those talents sparingly.”</p><p>Talents? Sparingly? Leo’s brow furrowed. Was she talking about the possibility that Odin could use healing magic? So, the suspicion that Leo only recently was aware of was true? Either way the old woman was clearly under the impression that Leo knew of this. Politely Leo nodded in confirmation.</p><p>“Of course. Now, if you’ll excuse me.”</p><p>Exiting the medical bay, Leo headed back towards the square and to where most of the construction was occurring. The old woman’s words slightly looped through Leo’s head, whispering about Odin. Healing magic was a delicate art, hence why most mages couldn’t heal. Odin hiding the ability wasn’t exactly a big deal, but it also wasn’t something to hide. Not that it mattered. If Odin wished to not speak of his (possible) healing powers, then who was Leo to judge? Whatever reason Odin had for keeping all his skills hidden were his and his alone.</p><p>Stepping out to the square, Leo spotted Odin and Niles off the side, in front of one of the damaged shops. Niles was talking to a couple that if Leo had to guess owned the shop. Odin, however, was talking to another woman. Given her proximity to the couple Leo concluded that she was their daughter. Moving in closer so Leo could alert them of his presence he almost cleared his throat when Odin’s conversation with the woman floated over to him.</p><p>“… and you don’t mind doing this for my grandfather?”</p><p>“Lay your fears to rest, miss.” Odin’s voice was surprisingly soft. “My services and aid are given freely. I shall visit your grandfather later this even—” Odin half turned his head and immediately caught Leo’s gaze. A smile instantly spread across his face and he leapt towards Leo. “Greetings my dark lord! What dangerous and noble task are you bestowing upon my cursed form?”</p><p>“Odin…” Leo sighed.</p><p>Immediately Odin scrambled so he was standing properly, but the distance he had crossed between them was a tinge unpolite, too close. “My apologies, lord Leo.”</p><p>“It’s fine.”</p><p>“Oh, what’s this, milord?” Niles stepped beside Odin, pressing close to Odin, clearly invading his personal space and in conjunction Leo’s space. “What can we, your humble servants do for you?”</p><p>Leo held back a groan. “If I could have your attention for a moment.”</p><p>“Always, milord.”</p><p>“Our powers and services are always at your disposal, milord!” Odin said at the same time.</p><p>“The town leader, Martha has graciously offered dinner to us and our soldiers. If you could spread the word to our troops, I’d appreciate it.”</p><p>Odin’s eyes immediately sparkled. “I shall herald this message across the town to our fellow comrades in arms so your words may not fall upon deaf ear.”</p><p>“We shall relay your message, lord Leo.” Niles simply said before he turned to Odin. “I shall take the east side of the village.”</p><p>Odin opened his mouth, perhaps to complain about not having choice, but Niles already flourished a shallow bow to Leo and had left. Under anyone else it could have been interpreted as rude. Leo barely rolled his eyes and instead watched as Odin straightened himself out and flashed Leo a very warm smile.</p><p>“Well, our moon gazing friend has spoken. I will scour the western front and inform our allies of your message.” He turned and faced the daughter of the shop owners. “I will return in order to pick up our discussion once more.”</p><p>He then left before Leo’s brain could even think of inquiring or confirming earlier suspicions.</p><p>~</p><p>Dinner turned out to be held not just for their troops but also for the entire town. Inside the town’s hall, which was a massive building with comfortable, low seating in plush furs and low tables. A fire roared in the massive fireplace but was dulled out by the sound of music and singing. Food came, simple but in large quantities. Compared to some banquets Leo had attended it was quaint, but it easily made up in heart and warmth. No banquet Leo had attended was nearly so comfortable and loose in both behaviour and atmosphere. It was a welcomed change that Leo embraced whole heartedly. Besides this easily beat camping out and eating their provisions as well as hunting. Drinks also flowed and despite himself Leo found a rosy hue filling his cheeks, the alcohol filling him up warmly and pleasantly. At his elbow Niles sat, loose smile on his face but eye still trained and alert. Odin was also at his side, lounging lazily and laughing boisterously along with a few others at a story from one of the town’s people.</p><p>It was within this languid air that Leo almost missed Odin moving to stand up, swaying slightly under the weight of warm food and alcohol. At once Leo’s brain swiftly made Leo’s hand reach out to grab Odin, as though if he didn’t ask now the chance would slip away from him forever.</p><p>“Leo?”</p><p>Odin’s voice was soft. Under the noise of the people around them and with few eyes paying attention to them all polite formalities had washed away. The only one who gazed over to them was Niles, his eye lazily but pointedly staring at them with blatant curiosity.</p><p>“Odin.” Leo pulled himself a little closer to Odin. “I heard something today that I wish to confirm with you.”</p><p>“Confirm?” Odin tilted his head before he glanced around the hall. “Perhaps we can put this conversation on hold? I did promise someone I’d assist them. It will only be a few moments.”</p><p>He made a move to stand up properly, but Leo’s fingers loosely reached out to grab the edge of Odin’s cape before his brain could process what he had done. Odin immediately froze and looked down. “Leo? Is something troubling you?”</p><p>Flushing at his actions Leo swallowed and forced his fingers to let go of Odin’s cape. “It’s not troubling or something negative. If you could indulge me for a moment?”</p><p>Odin took another glance around the hall before settling slightly down. “A moment then. What is it you wish to speak to me about?”</p><p>Now that he had Odin’s attention Leo couldn’t stop the flutter and twisting in his stomach. A soft voice inside his head told him he was being silly. His curiosity had created a bigger deal out of the situation than needed and embarrassment slowly welled up hot and sticky.</p><p>“I just heard a rumour that you have healing magic. I merely wished to satisfy my curiosity and inquire.”</p><p>For as second Leo’s embarrassment burned hotly inside as the words spoken weighed in the air. Odin’s eyes slightly widened but then his expression smoothed into a warm one.</p><p>“Ah, yes. I do. It’s not really healing magic like a healer would possess but it is something like healing magic.” He then offered a small smile.</p><p>“That’s rather vague of you.” Niles drawled at Leo’s other side.</p><p>Odin merely shrugged. “There isn’t much to say. I guarantee it isn’t something too special.” He then stood up smoothly. “Alas, our conversation will have to be cut short. I promised my assistance post haste. I shall return as swift as the swiftest of winds that carry our thoughts and wishes towards others.”</p><p>Leo watched as Odin slipped out the back entrance, the same girl from the shop coming to meet him. If Leo remembered correctly, she wanted assistance with her grandfather. That meant it was connected to Odin’s healing skills. Niles leaned into Leo and half whistled as he also watched Odin’s departure.</p><p>“He’s ditching us for a woman. How does that make you feel, Leo?”</p><p>“It’s something to do with her grandfather…” Leo muttered.</p><p>Niles lightly scoffed. “Come now, that’s hardly answering my question.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Never mind.” Niles gave a secretive smile. “Anyways, our wayward mage shall return to us soon. Do you want more to drink?”</p><p>Right. Odin would return soon. Leo turned to Niles and nodded. “Sure, might as well.”</p><p>“That’s the spirit.” Niles reached for the bottle of wine on the table and poured Leo a generous amount before giving himself some.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“Never a problem.” He said lifting his glass. “Cheers to having so much fun that when Odin returns, he immediately wants to join in with us.”</p><p>Leo’s mouth tugged into a smile. “Cheers.”</p><p>They sipped their wine and as Odin had promised (and Niles had predicted) Odin returned shortly after. His face was slightly flushed, and he sat down with a heavy thump. Niles raised one eyebrow but reached for the bottle again and pointed it to Odin’s glass.</p><p>“Wine?”</p><p>“Yes, please.” Odin’s voice was soft.</p><p>Niles poured the wine for Odin and as soon as he finished Odin took the glass and chugged the wine. Leo stared and Niles gave a rough laugh.</p><p>“Odin, you’re supposed to sip the wine.”</p><p>“Right, sorry.” Odin set the glass down and swallowed roughly. “Had a bitter taste in my mouth.” He then pressed his glass towards Niles. “More? I promise this time I’ll sip it properly.”</p><p>“Well, since you promised.”</p><p>Niles poured Odin more wine and Odin took a delicate sip.</p><p>“So, how is that girl’s grandfather?” Niles lightly pressed.</p><p>Odin paused and set his glass on the table. His lips twisted slightly, as though he had taken a huge bite out of a lemon or something bitter.</p><p>“He’s fine. I was called in as more of a precautionary measure.”</p><p>“Precautionary measure?” Leo echoed.</p><p>“Yeah…” Odin muttered before he picked his wine glass up and once more took a sip. “Just as a precautionary measure. Now, my moon-stricken friend and dark lord, inform me about the proceedings of your last experience under the rays of the golden sun.”</p><p>Leo narrowed his eyes slightly at the abrupt change of conversation but stopped himself from calling Odin out. Whatever he had done it wasn’t up for discussion and if that was what Odin wanted Leo would adhere to Odin’s wishes.</p><p>~</p><p>The following day, after Leo finished giving orders to the soldiers, he turned to see a group of people around Odin. Their voices carried softly but also urgently in the wind, asking Odin to return to the medical bay as well as make a few house calls. Leo watched as Odin’s eyes widened slightly at their requests but in the end, he nodded and followed them off to the medical bay. Questions swirled in Leo’s brain, but he shoved them away. Whatever was happening with Odin was his business. The minute details given to Leo had to be enough for now. Pressing Odin for the answers wouldn’t be considerate or kind. Besides, there was no harm in whatever Odin was doing. So, Leo shoved the thoughts away and turned to his own tasks. The sun above them pulsed warm rays that informed Leo later the day would become warmer. With the absence of clouds in the sky and horizon no doubt their journey back to the castle the following day would be smooth. Tucking travel plans to be sorted out later, Leo returned to helping the townspeople with the rebuilding.</p><p>That evening Odin once again flopped down beside Leo and chugged his first glass of wine.</p><p>~</p><p>Early the next morning, slightly after the sun was painting the sky in warm pastel tones, they left the town. Odin merely silently glanced back at the town, a twisted thoughtful expression on his face, before it faded as fast as it had arrived. Once they were back at the castle Odin slipped back to his room in a rather soft, subdued manner. Leo didn’t see him until the next day.</p><p>“Is something bothering Odin, Leo?” Niles asked once they were the only people in the courtyard.</p><p>“I’m not sure.” Leo replied, staring at the spot Odin had only a few minutes ago occupied. “He hasn’t said anything to me.”</p><p>Niles hummed. “Something happened in the town. Should I go and confirm?”</p><p>It would be easy to say yes to Niles. Leo could trust Niles to discreetly gather information and piece together the puzzle that Odin had merely given a vague outline to. Curiosity would be sated but at the cost of poking around Odin’s business. But just like in the town, Leo couldn’t shake the feeling that it would be rather unkind and rude to pry into Odin’s business where they were unwelcomed. Lord or not, Leo had no other justification of poking around other than curiosity.</p><p>“No, it’s fine.” Leo repeated more for himself than Niles. “This topic can be dropped.”</p><p>“As you wish, Leo.” Niles’s tone was half wistful as though he was half wishing Leo ordered him to investigate. “I’ll leave Odin alone. But if I think what ever secret Odin’s keeping will threaten us, I’m going to investigate.”</p><p>“… are you telling me you are only going to follow my wish under your own discretion?”</p><p>“Are you going to stop me?”</p><p>Leo turned to Niles. His expression was loose, open, and relaxed. No doubt if anyone else had overheard them they’d expect Leo to retaliate and punish Niles for his impudence. If Leo were anyone else, he’d probably gladly follow through, using Niles as an example for all those who worked under him. Instead, Leo reached out and touched Niles’s face very gently, allowing his palm to press warmly against Niles’s cheek. Niles leaned into the touch.</p><p>“I couldn’t stop you even if I wanted to.” Leo softly said. “However, just think about Odin’s feelings before prying, okay?”</p><p>“Of course, Leo.” Niles reached up and touched Leo’s hand, cradling it as Leo cradled his face. “Prying only if the secret feels dangerous. I promise.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Leo allowed himself to touch Niles for just a moment longer before he dropped his hand. Niles briefly squeezed it before letting go, his touch leaving a ghost of an impression.</p><p>~</p><p>Months passed and soon between all the turmoil, bandit attacks, and minor uprisings the threat of Hoshido started to press stronger and firmer on the country. Leo could only watch as his father grew increasingly short tempered, unreasonable, and ruthless. Xander’s temperament was also taking a nosedive as King Garon piled more unreasonable expectations onto him. Camilla’s smiles were becoming strained and thinner with each passing day. Even Elise’s bubbly laughs were muted, her eyes no longer twinkling and her voice soft to silent.</p><p>Then Corrin, their sweet, wonderful Corrin ran off, refusing to pick a side. A rope that was fraying slowly suddenly snapped and with it the mystery of Odin’s strange secret fell deep down a crevice, forgotten.</p><p>~</p><p>Conflict was a horrible thing.</p><p>Leo’s nose wrinkled as they continued to press onward towards the Bottomless Canyon. Corrin’s cryptic words rang in his mind, swirling around an endless well of questions. Why were they going through so much effort to have them all meet at the Canyon? Would they answer honestly if they were just given the time and chance to do so? Deep within Leo’s heart a warm pulse of love and trust kindled against the wind of turmoil and heartbreak. Corrin was still the Corrin he knew, right? Otherwise, why would Elise and Camilla decide to join them? Surely both of his siblings weren’t deceived by Corrin. Biting his lip Leo attempted to sort through his memories of Corrin, piecing together the time they’ve spent, but his heart kept aching and beat harshly in his chest. Doubt was a seed that wanted to bloom and take over, but Leo in a rough shove smothered it.</p><p>“Lord Leo?”</p><p>Niles’s voice was barely above a whisper. Leo turned his head. “Yes, Niles?”</p><p>“Ahead of us. A village has been taken out.”</p><p>Ahead of them? Leo turned his head. In front of them was a line of trees that extended onward, but at the edge of a section to his left Leo could see a thin trail of smoke billowing upwards. His mouth dried and Leo tightened his grip on his horse’s reigns. They had to go through the village to get to the Bottomless Canyon. They needed to assess the situation properly. Even if they were facing other conflict ignoring people in need wasn’t something Leo could do. Leo glanced over to Niles.</p><p>“Niles.”</p><p>“Of course, milord.”</p><p>Niles swiftly left Leo’s side, heading towards the village. Leo exhaled slowly and turned to Odin, who was also glancing at the direction of the village, his expression drawn and tight. Perhaps he wanted to go along with Niles to investigate but that wasn’t a possibility. Niles was stealthy and swift, and Odin was not. Not that it mattered as within fifteen minutes Niles returned to Leo’s side, appearing barely winded.</p><p>“I scouted ahead and from my vantage point I saw the village in ruins. There was no sign of any source to the damage caused and there appears to be no enemies.”</p><p>“Thank you, Niles.” Leo turned to the rest of his troops. “We’re going to keep pressing onward.” He announced.</p><p>“Sir!”</p><p>Continuing down the path, Leo soon spotted the village, the sight of it becoming ever closer in detail. Some buildings were still smoldering, but the fire must have been put out quickly since only a few buildings were burnt down or showed signs of fire damage. However, upon stepping a few meters into the village it was clear fire damage wasn’t the only thing that had swept through. A few villagers glanced up at them with clear signs of injuries, though minor in nature. But where injuries were found so were dead bodies. Leo thickly swallowed and dismounted his horse. Behind him Niles let out a small sound of surprise and Odin scrambled towards Leo.</p><p>“Excuse me, could you please tell us what happened here?”</p><p>One of the villagers glanced to the other before speaking. “We’re not too sure, sir. We were inside and heard screaming. I tried to leave but part of my ceiling collapsed. Luckily, I managed to survive with a few scrapes. My friend here also was injured slightly.”</p><p>“I see.” Leo muttered. “Thank you. Please, allow us to help you out.”</p><p>Both stared at Leo, but Leo didn’t wait for their response. Turning to his troops, Leo briskly ordered them, giving a short deadline to meet back up. With a chorus of “yes, sir” they scattered, allowing Leo to mount again and go through the town. Niles and Odin, who hadn’t left, followed Leo silently.</p><p>Slowly they kept on the main path, which cut straight through the village. In the center of the town were the other villagers and a small memorial set up along with some covered bodies. Upon seeing Leo enter they all paused in what they were doing. Leo dismounted.</p><p>“Greetings. I mean no harm. We’re merely traveling through.” Leo very politely said. “May I ask what happened?”</p><p>An older man stepped forward. His beard was bushy and his arms thick with a few scars. No doubt from manual labour. “Some invisible force swept through along with some monsters.” He gestured roughly to a cloth covering something. “We managed to take them out but, in the process lost some good people.”</p><p>Monsters. Faceless. Leo’s mouth twisted downward, and his hand automatically rested on Brynhildr. If only they had been there… “I’m sorry this happened. We may be traveling through but we can spare a little bit of time helping you out.”</p><p>“You’re very kind traveller.” The man said with a long look at Leo. “But someone of your station need not concern himself with our wellbeing.”</p><p>Leo’s eyebrow twitched. Someone of his station… “It’s because of my station I need to assist you.” Leo replied, half relishing the surprise across the man’s face at his words. “Please.”</p><p>Without waiting for a reply, their silence was more than enough confirmation, Leo walked towards the cloth that no doubt had the corpses of dead Faceless. Niles and Odin stepped to the side, watching Leo carefully. Niles’s fingers were resting tightly on his bow and Odin’s hands on his tome. Not a single villager stopped him as he lifted the blanket to glance under. The smell of rotting flesh hit his nose and Leo came face to face with a dead Faceless corpse. Great. Leo let the cloth fall and turned to the villagers.</p><p>“Please stand back. I’m going to burn these corpses.”</p><p>Pulling a fire tome out, Leo easily cast the spell, watching as everything went up in smoke. Controlling the fire, Leo made sure it was centered on the bodies, increasing the temperature with a flick of his wrist. The smell of burning rancid flesh hit the air but the discomfort was worth it for the disposal of the bodies. Stepping back a little, Leo watched the flames carefully, making sure they wouldn’t lose control. As he did this Niles had stepped closer to Leo, his hand still tightly around his bow. Odin on the other hand had stepped closer to the villagers.</p><p>Within another few moments the Faceless were merely ash in the wind. Leo extinguished the fire with a flourish of water, making sure no embers were sparking before turning to the villagers. A few of them were staring at him with open awe and amazement but a more of them were circling around Odin. Leo raised an eyebrow and moved back towards the crowd again, Niles following.</p><p>“… are the rumours true?” One of the villagers, a young girl asked Odin.</p><p>“Depends on which rumours have carried to your ears, young lady.” Odin very brightly replied, a wide smile on his face. “Regale me with the tales of my majestic acts you’ve heard.”</p><p>Great. Out of all the villages they were encountering this one was the one to boost Odin’s ego. Leo almost sighed when the girl continued to speak.</p><p>“They say that you arrive to the dead, dying, and ill, swallowing all their burdens.”</p><p>The moment her words hit the air everyone around them blatantly turned to stare at Odin, listening to their conversation. Anticipation filled the air, thick and heavy, almost heady and intoxicating in its taste. It threatened to swallow everything and overpower all other emotions, even creating a veil over death. Odin’s smile immediately dropped, and his brightness dimmed, as though a cloud was blocking the sun.</p><p>“I see. That’s what they are saying.”</p><p>“Is it true?” The girl pressed.</p><p>“In a way it is.” Odin softly answered.</p><p>“Then… could you…” The girl’s gaze flickered over to one of the bodies under the sheets. “My uncle…” Her voice broke.</p><p>Another smile filled Odin’s face, a soft sweet empathetic one with a tinge of bitterness underlaying it. His eyes followed the girl’s gaze, and he licked his lips hesitantly before biting on the bottom lip.</p><p>“It’s best done in private.” Odin said as though they weren’t being listened in on before he flickered his gaze to the others watching. “But… given our audience my talents are required for more than a single person, yes?”</p><p>He half laughed before raising his voice. “If you require my services and have blood relations to the individual please remain here. Otherwise, I’d kindly ask you remove your presence from the area. After all, spying on a private affair is rude.” Odin then gave a very thin smile. “I’ll wait a few minutes for you to leave.”</p><p>A few villagers stared at Odin for a moment but then began to leave. Leo’s eyes widened as he watched the square empty until a small crowd remained. Should they leave too? Leo attempted to move his legs, but they remained planted on the spot, as though curiosity had glued his feet down. Niles had also made no attempt to leave, but his grip on his bow finally had relaxed. Odin’s gaze then caught theirs, expression smooth and neutral. Leo stared back, almost silently asking Odin to tell him if he should leave. If asked Leo was certain he’d do it. He’d leave for Odin’s sake and no one else.</p><p>“Do any of you wish to raise issue if my lord and fellow comrade in arms remain as witnesses?”</p><p>All the villagers stared at Odin, as though his question was puzzling, as though he was the one to set the rules for proper conduct. As though they believed Odin was only asking to create the illusion of politeness.</p><p>“If any of you have issue, I shall ask them to depart.” Odin added. Silence stretched thickly over the area for a few beats. “Lord Leo, Niles, you need not stay so far back.”</p><p>Odin’s permission washed over Leo and suddenly his body could move, following the path directly to Odin’s side. Offering them a small smile, Odin then turned to the girl, the one who spoke to him first.</p><p>“Lead me to your uncle. The rest of you, please step back.”</p><p>Everyone stepped backwards, Leo and Niles included, until there was a polite radius of distance between them and Odin. The girl led him to a body, covered with a cloth like the other dead bodies. Odin glanced downward before kneeling and touching the cloth.</p><p>“I’m going to begin.” He said in both warning to the girl and to the rest of them. “Please also step back, young miss.”</p><p>He pulled the cloth down, resting it on the man’s waist. There was a congealed pool of blood staining his shirt and the gash across his throat easily indicated how he had died. Leo tried to avert his gaze from the carnage, and he offered a very soft, silent prayer for the man and his family. Odin, however, leaned downward, closing his eyes, and pressed his ear directly on the man’s chest. He began to mutter something under his breath, the words remaining secret even from the wind’s greedy gossiping fingers. Light began to slowly pool from the man’s chest, swirling in a brilliant but contained sphere of deep blues, pale reds, and muted yellowed before mixing and turning black, like the endless galaxy that loomed over their heads.</p><p>Odin lifted his ear from the man’s chest and touched the ball. Where his fingers met the ball it immediately turned stark white, as though he had dipped his fingers into chalk and was touching a blackboard. Picking the sphere up, Odin squeezed it and the black started to ooze from the ball, dripping down in thick, viscous globs, staining his hands, clothes, and stone under him. He continued until the sphere was mostly white. Then, Odin opened his mouth and bit into the sphere.</p><p>Leo’s mouth dropped. He watched as Odin bit chunk out of chunk of the sphere, evenly and slowly, as though he wanted to politely but quickly eat it. More black liquid oozed, like Odin had taken a bite out of a juicy piece of fruit. His hands were stained more and when Odin finished, he appeared like a child who had found a pail of blueberries and had gorged themselves messily on it. Licking his lips, Odin wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, smearing the black liquid across his lips like the world’s messiest lipstick. Then, Odin brought his hands together, as though in prayer.</p><p>“With that, your secrets and turmoil are forever devoured. Please, rest in peace.”</p><p>He then clapped three times and the black liquid immediately disappeared with a flash of light. Standing up with a slight twist in his balance, Odin glanced at Leo and Niles, expression guarded, cautious. This, Leo’s brain finally said with a very startled jolt, was the secret he had kept from them all those months ago. Before Leo could form any words or further conclusions Odin turned to the crowd.</p><p>“Who is next?” He asked.</p><p>Everyone else left glanced at one another, as though willing the other party to go first out of curtesy and societal politeness. Then, one of the people, a middle-aged woman stepped forward, her hands twisting in her dusty off-white apron.</p><p>“I’ll go next.” She quietly said.</p><p>The rest of the bodies were treated the same, Odin devouring the white spotted spheres one at a time. At the end he said the same words and clapped three times. Once he finished, Odin was rushed by the villagers with tears and thanks on their lips. Odin shook his head at a few of them who tried to press coins to his hands, and slipped out of their proximity, walking over to Leo and Niles. No one followed Odin. Not that Leo was paying attention to the villagers. All he could see was Odin, radiant Odin who slowly moved, as though weighed down by what he had consumed. He stopped an arms length away from Leo and Niles, staring at them silently. Niles was the first one to move. He took a step forward and grabbed Odin’s hand, pulling it up. It was clean, no trace of the spheres on them.</p><p>“Clean hands.” As though Niles needed to comment on it.</p><p>“Uh, yeah.” Odin’s eyes widened. “It disappears every time once I’m done.”</p><p>“Convenient.” Niles added before he looked Odin in the eyes. “If we ask questions will you answer them?”</p><p>“I was sort of preparing myself for those.” Odin replied. “Do I have a choice?”</p><p>That slightly stung. “What made you believe you don’t have a choice?” Leo asked.</p><p>Odin jumped and blushed a little bit. “Sorry, that came off ruder than intended. I just…” He swallowed before grimacing slightly. “Ugh, bitter.” He muttered before raising his voice slightly. “Could we perhaps postpone this discussion for later?”</p><p>Bitter. That explained why he had chugged the wine earlier. “Yes. We best continue onward, see what Corrin has to say. Today is already filled with too much excitement. What’s a little more?”</p><p>“Yes, a little more…” Odin’s lips half twisted as though he was supressing a smile.</p><p>~</p><p>Later after some excitement that was not “a little more” Leo collapsed in his space within Corrin’s little realm. The details to how it existed, and Valla surrounded Leo in a thick cotton wall of information he wasn’t going to touch until the pile of “Odin’s secret” was untangled. At least Leo had managed to go to the hot spring and washed up. He even was able to grab some food before their conversation. From the looks of Niles and Odin they too had managed to clean up and eat something. Now, they were inside with Leo sitting down on a chair, Niles on the floor, cross legged, and Odin standing upright.</p><p>“Please, start when you’re ready.” Leo offered, breaking the thin ice acting as a barrier to their conversation.</p><p>“Right.” Odin swallowed before clearing his throat. “Beyond the borders of Nohr and Hoshido, to the land I hail from is the origin of my secretive gift. Within my bloodline the dark ability to consume secrets has remained one of the many boons passed down from generation to generation. By consuming secrets, the waves of comfort and tranquility may follow the dead, dying, or ill. In some cases, the levied burden’s weight being removed may also grant further spiritual and mental healing.”</p><p>“Ah,” Niles hummed, “that is why you didn’t claim it was healing magic.”</p><p>“That memory is still fresh within your mind?” Odin’s cheeks pinkened.</p><p>“Curiosity is the best preserver.” Leo replied. “Anyways, do you mind if I ask a few questions?”</p><p>“Ask what’s been held in your heart, milord.”</p><p>Leo’s lips twitched at Odin’s wording. “Does it only work with the sick, dying, or dead?”</p><p>“No, I may, if given permission, devour secrets from the healthy and living. But the secret must weigh heavily upon their heart and remain a source of sorrow or despair.”</p><p>“Interesting.” Niles muttered. “And the secret itself? Does the person forget it?”</p><p>“It becomes merely a glimmer in their mind, muted and half remembered. Making someone completely forget it through my abilities alone is impossible. They may, however, forget their secret with the forever marching passage of time. However, the main purpose of my gift is to aid in healing.”</p><p>How unique. Leo had never heard of a skill such as Odin’s but being surprised by the other might as well be something Leo should anticipate. Odin, after all, was a ball of surprises and if Leo wasn’t surprised by Odin that would be the strangest occurrence bar none.</p><p>~</p><p>As Anankos lay, dying on the ground, exhaustion and triumph filling the air, Leo watched as Odin silently approached Anankos. Without any onlookers and without fanfare Odin knelt at the Silent Dragon’s head and pressed his forehead to Anankos’s. Light slowly pooled and in a similar fashion to what happened in the village, flashing between a variety of colours before swirling into a dark sphere. Odin picked it up and tenderly bit into it, black liquid oozing down his lips and clothing. Soon the sphere was consumed. Odin clapped his hands three times before whispering to Anankos.</p><p>It was only when Odin stood up did Leo notice the shine of tears running down his cheeks. He wiped them away a second later, leaving no trace of them on his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Burning the corpses: Strictly done for hygienic reasons. Dead bodies can attract scavengers, disease, and other nasty things. I always like bringing a little bit of practicality into my works and so burning the bodies (human or not) is done out of necessity for health.</p><p>Devouring secrets: I'm a very big fan of eating as a symbolic action. Having Odin be able to devour secrets was slightly inspired by the novel I'm currently reading (Sin Eater by Megan Campisi. Not done reading it.). Also, only the royal family of Ylisse can devour secrets.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>